Burn, Duke, Burn!:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: Someone is after Pamela, & they are going through her family to get to her, Will she be able to stop whoever it is, Stay Tuned & Keep it between the ditches, It's gonna be a scorcher! IT'S COMPLETED!


***Someone is after Pamela, & it's someone who doesn't like her, Find out who it is, Stay Tuned, you don't want to miss this!***

**Burn, Duke, Burn!:**

**It was a typical day in Hazzard County, & a stranger named, Cody Newbanks came roaring into town, he had a picture of Pamela Duke, & he isn't gonna leave until he takes care of getting his revenge, he is gonna start on getting her father.**

**Cody said thinking to himself.**

_**Cody (thinking to him): I will make that bitch pay for what she took from me.**_

**Meanwhile back at the Duke Farm, Pamela was getting ready for work, she is a Deputy Sheriff of Hazzard County, & she works for Rosco, she loves it, Kit Duke, her cousin, works as a Tracker, & in Forensics Analysis, they always get their man.**

**They were having their Breakfast, & their uncle, Enos Strate, a Senior Deputy, went into work early to help out Rosco. When they were finished eating, the girls got up, & they kissed Daisy on the cheek, & they each said this to her with a smile.**

Pamela (smiling, as she kissed Daisy's left cheek): That was so good, Aunt Daisy, Thank you so much for Breakfast.

Kit (smiling, as she kissed Daisy's other cheek): That sure hit the spot.

**Daisy kissed her nieces on the cheek, & said this smiling.**

Daisy (smiling): Anytime, Darlings.

**Then they turned to their fathers, & said this to them.**

Pamela: We love you, please be very careful on the Back Forty.

Kit: We don't want to lose you too.

**Each Duke Boy took their daughters into their arms, & hugged & kissed them on the cheek, then they looked at them, & said this to them.**

Luke: You won't lose us, Baby.

Bo: That's a promise, Duke's Honor.

**That made them feel better, & the girls played with Lizzie, Daisy's children, then they all went off to start their day.**

**Cody came on to the Duke Property, & he was hiding on the Back Forty. He said this thinking to himself.**

_**Cody (thinking to himself): Soon, I will have my revenge, Pamela Duke will pay.**_

**He hid in the field that he knew that the boys would start working in first, & he saw them coming, & he aimed his rifle at Luke, & shot him in the shoulder, not killing him, but to send a message to his daughter.**

**Luke yelled this out to his cousin.**

Luke (yelling): BO!!

**Bo saw this, & yelled as Luke hit the ground.**

Bo (yelling): LUKE!!!!!

**He ran over to him, but was stopped by Cody, they fought, & Cody knocked Bo unconscious, then as he left he saw that the pretty Duke Cousin came out with some Lemonade, she dropped everything to check out her cousins, then she ran back inside to call an Ambulance, then she came out with some towels, & comforted her cousins, until help arrived.**

**Daisy said this into her cousins' ears.**

Daisy (into Bo & Luke's ear): Stay with me, Guys, Don't you dare leave me!

**The Ambulance came, Bo & Luke were loaded into it, Daisy followed in "The General Lee" & Cody saw this, said thinking angrily to himself.**

_**Cody ( thinking angrily to himself): Something must shake her wild, something important that she doesn't want to lose.**_

**Cody had an idea & came to him, he is gonna hit the Recreation Center, & capture Lizzie & tie a bomb to her, while she is sitting in a chair, locked in a closet. He ran over quick, cause he knows that the children have a break during Lunch.**

**At Tri-County Hospital, Daisy sadly made a call to the girls, & Enos.**

Daisy (sadly into the phone): Pamela….

**By the time, Enos & the girls got there, Luke & Bo were awake, & Daisy felt better, Pamela & Kit just let their emotions out, & their fathers just comforted them, then they spent the rest of the time talking.**

**Cody did what he sought to do, & everyone got scared, but no one was more scared than Lizzie, Miss, Buckley, the Center's Director, called Enos.**

**A Nurse came in, & she told Enos that he has a phone call, he took it, & came back pale as a ghost, they asked him what was wrong.**

Enos (stammering): There is a Bomb at the Recreation Center, & Lizzie is in trouble.

**Daisy said exclaiming, as reaction to the news.**

Daisy (exclaiming): Oh, My poor baby!

**They ran to their respective vehicles, & roared off to the Center, & they radioed Cooter, he is ready to help, when they got there, they told Miss Buckley, that they have everything under control.**

**They got inside, & Luke & Pamela warned them that there is Heat Sensors on the floor, & she took her High-heeled Boots, Gun, Top Shirt off that she over her Tank Top, & Badge. Kit said this to her older cousin, as Pamela was doing this.**

Kit: I hope you remember your Gymnastic Skills, Cousin.

Pamela: Me too, Kiddo.

**She back flipped all the way to the closet door, & as she was doing that, Kit was working on dismantling the Heat Sensors.**

**Pamela tried to break the door down, but she couldn't, Lizzie's voice came desperately through the doors.**

Lizzie (desperately): Help me, help!

**Pamela said this to her younger cousin.**

Pamela: Hold on, Baby.

**Kit got the Sensors dismantled in time, & they walked over to the closet, & Pamela tried one more time to bust down the door but couldn't, she said in a commanding tone to her Godfather.**

Pamela: Uncle Cooter, We need those Sledgehammers now!

**The Ace Mechanic brought four Sledgehammers out, & he, Pamela, Bo, & Luke worked on busting the door down, they got it, Pamela dismantled the bomb, & got Lizzie free, they all shared their emotions, & got her home early. Luckily at 5 years old, she will block this part out in her memories.**

**That night, back at the Duke Farm, they were talking about who could be responsible for all that was going on. Then it hits Pamela, she said this as she remembers out loud.**

Pamela (remembering, loudly): Oh, shit, Shit! It's Cody Newbanks, we were friends, when I was first on Patrol, He said "I protected him, & made him feel safe", but I couldn't**.**

**She made a call to Rosco, & he told her that he will begin a search for Cody Newbanks.**

**The next day, the Deputies & Rosco made an arrest on Cody Newbanks, Bo & Luke went along with Pamela, Kit stayed home to protect Daisy, Enos, & Lizzie. Pamela went over to Cody, introducing herself as she confronts her tormentor.**

Pamela (introducing herself): I am Deputy Sheriff Pamela Duke, but you already know that.

Cody (venomous): You cost me everything, you didn't protect me & my family hard enough!

Pamela: I did what I could within the limits of the law, we were friends.

**Cody said this angrier now.**

Cody (angrier now): Friends don't their friend's family get killed!

**Then he said smirking needling Pamela.**

Cody (smirking): How did it feel, Deputy?, huh?, How did it feel?, when your family was in danger, & you can't do anything, feeling helpless, huh?

**Pamela said this with venomous anger.**

Pamela (venomous anger): You are a real piece of shit, you know that?

**He came at her, she got him to the ground, & kept him there with her heel, & she handcuffed him, she recited the Miranda Rights.**

Pamela: You have the right to remain silent, anything that you say may be used against you in a Court of Law, you have a right to an Attorney, If you don't an Attorney, One will be provided to you at no cost, Do you understand these rights, as I read them to you.

Cody: Yes, I do.

**She threw him to her fathers, Rosco, & the Deputies, Cody said this angrily to her.**

Cody (angrily): If you weren't wearing your Gun, & Badge, I would love to take a shot at you!

**Pamela simply threw her Gun, & Badge to the side of her, & she said to Cody.**

Pamela: Have at it.

**They fought, & Pamela was doing great, & she got Cody on the ground with a single punch, he was holding his stomach, & coughing, She kicked him in the stomach, as she said this to him, as she was doing it angrily.**

Pamela (angrily): This is for my Father… (kick) This is for my Uncle… (kick )& this is for my Baby Cousin, your bastard!!... (kick).

**She made the third kick really count, Rosco & Deputies picked up Cody, got him into custody, put him in the Police Car, & drove off.**

**Pamela went back to "The General Lee" to settle herself down, & Bo & Luke went over to her.**

Luke (concerned): Are you ok, Sugar?

**Pamela said this, as she nodding, keep her emotions in check.**

Pamela (keeping her emotions in check): I am fine, Daddy.

**Bo put a hand on her shoulder, & said simply this to her.**

Bo: You know, you don't have to be so tough with us.

S**uddenly a flood gate of tears came out, & The young Duke Beauty was crying, & her father & uncle caught her, putting her in between them, she said this as she cried on their shoulders.**

Pamela (crying): I was so scared!!!

**Luke became tearful too, & said this in a soothing tone to his daughter.**

Luke (tearful, soothingly): I know, Baby, I know, Let it all out.

Pamela (crying harder): I was so scared to lose you, Uncle Bo, & Lizzie!

**Bo was equally tearful, he said this equally soothingly to his niece.**

Bo (tearfully, soothingly): I know, Darlin', But you did great, you really showed that bastard never mess with the Dukes ever again.

**That got a laugh, they composed themselves, & Luke said this, asking with a smile to his two family members.**

Luke (asking, smiling): Ready to go home, Guys?

**Bo & Pamela both looked at each other, then at Luke, smiling, they said in unison.**

Bo & Pamela (smiling, in unison): Yes, we are.

**They got into "The General Lee" & roared off for the farm, they decided that their family is gonna be closer than ever, & be more cautious, security wise.**

**Cody Newbanks got a longer sentence, this time without parole, & Pamela, Bo, Luke, & Lizzie testified to make sure that would happen, After the Newbanks Trial, they went on to live peaceful lives.**

End of: Burn, Duke, Burn!.

***Balladeer: I love it when families defend each other, don't y'all!***


End file.
